Kita
by ambudaff
Summary: "Kau sudah memilih jalanmu. Aku sudah memilih jalanku." Tujuh fase kehidupan Severus Snape-Lily Evans. Dibuat untuk challenge Seven Phases of Live dari Infantrum, tapi sepertinya sudah telat...


**KITA**

_Severus Snape dan Lily Evans adalah milik JK Rowling_

_Rate T, angst_

_Dikerjakan untuk mengikuti Challenge dari Infantrum: **The Seven Phases of Life** dari **Farfalla**, tapi tak bisa mencapai deadline. Tetap diselesaikan, tapinya... Oya, tidak jadi pakai pendekatan alur putar balik, jadinya alur biasa saja._

-o0o-

**I**

Mentari bersinar cerah, berusaha menerobos rimbunnya daun-daun dalam perjalanannya hingga ke tanah. Juga menerangi sosok yang sedang tersembunyi di balik semak perdu. Memandangi antusias dua anak perempuan—tepatnya, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya hanya satu—yang sedang bermain ayunan.

"Lily, Mummy bilang kau tidak boleh begitu—"

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," dan dengan anggunnya mengayun ayunannya setinggi mungkin. Terbang ke udara—benar-benar terbang—menuju langit sambil tertawa. Alih-alih terlempar jatuh ke aspal, dia malah melayang seperti pemain _trapesze_, membelah udara, berada di atas terlalu lama dan mendarat dengan sangat ringan.

"Lihat ini," sahutnya lagi. Ia sudah memungut sekuntum bunga, dan memperlihatkan pada saudara perempuannya. Bunga itu ada di telapak tangannya, membuka dan menutup, seperti tiram.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Sudah jelas kan?" anak laki-laki yang tadi tersembunyi di balik semak, melompat keluar.

Saudara perempuan Lily menjerit dan berlari mundur, tetapi Lily tetap di tempatnya.

"Apa yang jelas?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu kau ini apa—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau... **kau penyihir**—" bisik anak laki-laki itu.

Lily nampak terhina.

"Tidak sopan mengatai orang _begitu_!"

.

.

.

.

—kedua perempuan bersaudara itu mundur dengan sikap curiga. Malahan kemudian tanpa berkata lagi, keduanya pergi.

Severus terperangah.

-o0o-

Namun besok dan besoknya lagi, ternyata si adik—yang disebutnya Penyihir—kembali lagi ke tampat bermain tadi. Berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Severus. Memang bertemu.

Dengan penasaran, ia bertanya apa saja tentang penyihir, dan kenapa si pemuda cilik itu berkata demikian. Memaksa Severus bercerita tentang semua yang ia ketahui tentang Penyihir.

Juga memberikan warna baru bagi Severus. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan indahnya persahabatan. Bagaimana sudut bibirnya bisa membentuk senyum tatkala Lily memanggilnya, "—Sev—" dan terus menuntutnya bercerita.

Rasa dibutuhkan.

**II**

"**Kau sebaiknya di Slytherin**," sahut Severus saat keduanya sudah duduk di kompartemen Hogwarts Express, bersama-sama menuju Hogwarts. Tidak hanya berdua, tetapi bersama dua anak laki-laki, yang sepertinya membenci kata 'Slytherin' saat mereka mendengar kata itu diucapkan Severus.

Dan terus saja mengolok-olok Slytherin, membuat Severus merasa jengah. Membuatnya Severus mengajak Lily mencari kompartemen lain di gerbong ini.

Tetapi begitu mereka sudah sampai di Aula Besar, saat mereka mengenakan Topi Seleksi yang berteriak menyebut nama-nama asrama di mana mereka akan hidup selama tujuh tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, Severus mulai merasakan rasa aneh itu.

Lily Evans masuk Gryffindor, bersama dengan dua pemuda tak sopan yang tadi bersama mereka di kompartemen di Hogwarts Express. Sedangkan ia, di Slytherin seperti yang sudah ia inginkan selama ini.

Rasa aneh itu. Severus tak suka. Selama ini ia merasa selalu bersama Lily. Selama ini ia selalu merasa _memiliki_ Lily. Sekarang, mereka malah berpisah asrama. Lily malah bersama kedua anak laki-laki yang ia tahu sangat membenci asrama Slytherin.

Rasa tak aman **1).**

**III**

Tahun demi tahun mereka lewati. Walau berbeda asrama, nyatanya selama itu bisa mereka jalani. Dengan penuh perjuangan tentu saja.

Sudah jelas, asrama Gryffindor menjadi favorit murid-murid 'baik'. Sementara itu Slytherin adalah asrama mereka yang 'tak baik'. Ambisius menjadi kata kuncinya. Dengan dua asrama lain hanya sebagai penonton setia, percikan api senantiasa terpicu tatkala terjadi pertemuan antara kedua asrama.

Jelas juga, hampir tak ada persahabatan antara kedua asrama. Nyaris nol persen.

Karenanya persahabatan antara Severus dan Lily menjadi hubungan yang aneh terlihat di mata teman-temannya. Pertemuan-pertemuan antara keduanya selalu diwarnai juga dengan banyaknya protes Lily atas kelakuan-kelakuan rekan-rekan Severus. Permintaan Lily agar Severus 'tidak menjadi seperti teman-teman Slytherinnya'. Tentu saja kebanyakan disanggah Severus.

Di sisi lain, kedua pemuda arogan dari Gryffindor itu—menjadi empat sih, tetapi yang dua tambahan itu bisa diabaikan—semakin menjadi-menjadi kepongahannya. Sudah merasa bahwa seisi kastil adalah berada di dalam kekuasan mereka, maka siapapun bisa dikerjai.

Severus-pun tak luput.

Di satu sisi ia ingin mengikuti kata Lily agar tak banyak bergaul dengan 'teman-teman Slytherin-nya yang kasar-kasar', di sisi lain, dengan demikian ia menjadi sendiri. Tak bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya.

Keuntungan untuk Potter dan Black! Mereka leluasa untuk mengerjai Severus! Seperti saat ini, saat mereka menjadikan Severus bulan-bulanan—

Dan Lily mengetahuinya—

Ada rasa malu ketika Lily berusaha membebaskannya dari bulan-bulanan Potter dan kawan-kawan. Ada rasa kesal. Ada rasa harga diri yang terluka. Semua rasa yang tercampur aduk saat logika tak lagi menguasai—

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Darah-Lumpur kotor seperti dia—"

**Kau adalah Darah-Lumpur**.

Hanya perlu sepersekian detik untuk menyadari, logika kembali menguasai, namun itu sudah terlambat.

Rasa sesal. Sesal memang tak pernah datang di awal.

**IV**

Apapun yang ia lakukan, tak ada yang bisa memutar kembali jarum jam kehidupan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memohon pengampunannya—yang tak pernah datang.

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah, Lily semakin akrab dengan pemuda arogan itu!

Di sisi lain, aktivitas rekan-rekannya semakin menjadi. Mereka sudah semakin dekat ke kelulusan, dan biasanya tujuan mereka sudah jelas. Selain berbagai profesi yang akan mereka dapatkan sebagai hasil pendidikan mereka selama ini, untuk para lulusan Slytherin ada satu tujuan lagi yang sangat mereka idam-idamkan.

Menjadi Pelahap Maut. Menjadi abdi Pangeran Kegelapan.

Merasa menjadi kasta tertinggi dalam kehidupan penyihir.

Lulus. Diberi Tanda Kegelapan. Bergabung dalam lingkaran tertinggi—keahliannya dalam Ramuan menjadikannya langsung masuk dalam eselon terdekat Pangeran Kegelapan.

Bersamaan dengan beredarnya kabar bahwa Lily Evans akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan James Potter.

Masih tersimpan terus rasa sesal, rasa ingin kembali memiliki, dan berjuta rasa lain berkecamuk di dada.

Saat Potter mengucap janji, saat Lily membalas mengucap janji, yang disaksikannya dari kejauhan. Hanya satu kalimat yang terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"**Kau sudah memilih jalanmu. Aku sudah memilih jalanku**."

Ada rasa terlambat.

Tapi tak ada jalan lain. Severus tahu pasti, kalau ia harus terus berjalan.

**V**

Waktu terus berjalan. Manusia terus melakukan kesalahan maupun kebenaran. Baik terus di satu sisi, maupun bergantian satu demi satu.

Dan Severus sadar kalau ia sedang melakukan maha kesalahan yang tak putus disesalinya, saat ia menyampaikan ramalan yang ia dengar hanya sebagian. Yang ternyata adalah awal dari maha penyesalan yang bisa ia rasakan.

_Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat…dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh… dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan… dan salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan…Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan akan dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh…**2)**_

Karena setelah dihitung-hitung, ada dua anak yang memenuhi syarat. Neville Longbottom, dan Harry Potter—

Harry Potter hendak dibunuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan itu tak menjadi masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah, yang bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong adalah, Severus baru menyadari bahwa ia sendiri yang mengantarkan seluruh keluarga Potter itu ke haribaan malaikat kematian.

Dan keluarga Potter itu adalah juga termasuk Lily Evans-Potter.

Panik, ia menghubungi kepala mantan sekolahnya dulu, Albus Dumbledore. Albus sudah berjanji akan melakukan sebaiknya. Ia bahkan sudah melakukan sihir Fidelius. Akan tetapi, segala daya upaya yang mereka lakukan sia-sia saat James menukar Penjaga Rahasia dari Sirius Black menjadi Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew, yang adalah ternyata adalah Pelahap Maut.

Dan Severus datang terlambat. Lily Evans sudah meninggal.

'**Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku—**'

Tak ada yang menanggapi. Angin menderu kencang, awan semakin tebal dan kemudian menurunkan titik-titik air yang semakin deras, petir bersambaran, semuanya bukan untuk dia, semuanya bukan jawaban dari apa yang ia katakan, bukan jawaban atas apa yang ia rasakan.

Rasa kehilangan.

**VI**

Karena Severus Snape sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk Albus Dumbledore, maka ia memenuhi permintaannya untuk menjadi Guru Ramuan di Hogwarts. Walau ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa ia masih berada di sini.

Toh Pangeran Kegelapan sudah hilang. Sirna.

Tidak, menurut Dumbledore. Beliau yakin seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa Voldemort—Severus berjengit—akan kembali. Karena itulah ia menyuruh Severus mengajar di Hogwarts, sambil waspada akan semua tanda-tanda yang mengarah ke kebangkitan kembali Voldemort.

Dan Harry Potter, anak dari Potter arogan itu, masuk Hogwarts.

Menumbuhkan kembali ketidaksukaan Severus pada Potter senior. Mengembalikan rasa benci akan semua tingkah laku Potter senior—yang sewajarnya juga dilakukan oleh Potter junior.

Severus sudah melangkahkan kaki akan menemui Kepala Sekolah, ketika didengarnya Albus sedang bercakap bersama anak itu.

"Mungkin kau sudah merasa bosan mendengarnya, tetapi kau memang luarbiasa mirip ayahmu. Kecuali matamu. _Matamu mirip ibumu_—"

Langkah Severus terhenti sesaat.

Benar.

Ia juga baru sadar.

Potter junior ini sangat mirip ayahnya. Dan ia harus mengakui, matanya memang mirip ibunya.

'**Kau meninggalkan matamu pada anakmu**—'

Ada rasa terluka yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Lukanya tidak besar, tetapi kecil dan justru _nyelekit_. Perih. Sulit dicapai, sekaligus juga sulit diobati. Setiap bergerak, terus terasa.

**VII**

Pangeran Kegelapan memang kembali. Tugasnya semakin berat. Bukan hanya ia harus membunuh Dumbledore dengan tangannya sendiri, tetapi juga harus mempertahankan sekolah agar tidak jatuh ke tangan mereka. Ironis, ia harus membunuh kepala sekolahnya, dan ia juga yang harus menggantikannya.

Tapi ia sudah kebal terhadap semua omongan orang.

Dan saat ini, Perang Besar sudah berkecamuk.

Tinggal satu lagi tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah itu, ia tahu, ia takkan punya kesempatan untuk hidup lagi. Oh tidak, sedari kematian Lily juga, ia sudah tahu kalau ia sudah tak punya keinginan untuk hidup lagi. Hanya kewajiban menjalankan tugas saja yang menahannya.

Satu tugas lagi kini.

Tapi tugas yang teramat berat.

Bagaimana memberitahukan pada Potter junior bahwa ia, Harry Potter, harus mati—dan harus mati dibunuh Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri, bukan orang lain—dalam situasi seperti ini? Dalam hubungan mereka yang sangat tidak bersahabat seperti sekarang ini?

Severus Snape memang jenius biasanya, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Pesan yang tidak biasa, untuk orang yang tidak biasa ia hubungi—

—terlebih lagi dengan adanya panggilan dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Mungkin saja ia akan mati kali ini. Mungkin saja ia akan gagal dalam menjalankan tugas kali ini—

Dan ia tak percaya. Saat Nagini sudah menggigitnya, saat Pangeran Kegelapan meninggalkannya, saat itu pula tersibak Jubah Gaib memperlihatkan anak itu. Mendekatinya.

Jadi, tugas terakhir bisa ia lakukan.

Severus mengerahkan semua tenaga yang tersisa, dan mengeluarkan memorinya. Untung saja teman anak itu cukup pandai, dan bergegas menyihir tabung untuk mengumpulkan memorinya.

Saat semua memori yang ingin ia perlihatkan sudah terkumpul, saat itu Severus tahu waktunya hanya hitungan detik saja.

Cengkeramannya pada jubah Harry mengendur.

"Tatap... lah... aku..." ia berbisik.

Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau.

Mata Lily.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada Lily di sana.

"**Kita berbeda jalan, Sev. Tapi kini kuketahui, kita menuju arah yang sama**—"

Tersenyum, Lily mendekatinya. Mengulurkan tangan.

Severus menyambut tangannya. Lily membantunya bangkit.

Keduanya berjalan menautkan tangan. Menyongsong alam yang lain.

**FIN**

**AN**:

1) Ini kalau bahasa Inggrisnya mah _insecure_, tapi kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia, apa ya? Ambu menggunakan 'tak aman'. Soalnya aneh saja kalau pakai bahasa Inggris XD

2) Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, hlm 1161


End file.
